


Of the Night Time

by turn_turn_turn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky cubed, Fanart, Gen, Natasha as a Rose Among the Roses, Sunflowers, and jauntily-tipped hats, bearing gifts of overt symbolism, mild/stylistic gore, the Three Buckys of Woe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turn_turn_turn/pseuds/turn_turn_turn
Summary: Fanart for the brilliant fic 'Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)' by spitandvinegar.





	1. Saint Sebastian - Patron of Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interpretation of the triptych Steve paints of Bucky in the first chapter, done in a flat/coloring book illustration style as a nod to the children's book of saints that wee Steve won in Sunday school. 
> 
> I love this incredible fic so much - arting just had to be done. Many thanks to [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar) for the inspiration!!! 
> 
> (Recently moved here 'cause I deleted my tumblr!)

                                             


	2. Saint Rita - Protector of the Lonely, Patron of Impossible Causes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interpretation of the Victorian garden scene Steve paints of Natasha in chapter four - also done in a flat illustration style as a nod to the children's book of saints that wee Steve won in Sunday school. 
> 
> (Recently moved here 'cause I deleted my tumblr!)

                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to do versions of the Sam and Bruce paintings next!!!


End file.
